LED displays, LED display components, and arrayed LED devices include a large number of diodes formed or placed at defined locations across the surface of the display or device. Fluidic assembly may be used for assembling diodes in relation to a substrate for use in manufacturing LED devices. Such assembly is often a stochastic process whereby LED devices are deposited into wells on a substrate. By its nature, such a stochastic process is unpredictable leading to uncontrollable assembly.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for manufacturing LED displays, LED display components, and LED devices.